Zira: Broken Like An Angel
by The Gray Ghost
Summary: This takes place in the gap between the two movies.


_**Disclaimer: **__**_I own no part of The Lion King universe, settings or characters. No money will be made from this story._**_

_This chapter was beta read by: _MrsBates93_ and _Fire Ignites Us

**Author's Note:** The behavior of my characters will follow the way that the lions appear to live in The Lion King movies, as opposed to straight from nature. A few small elements are also borrowed from Six New Adventures, but this isn't based on book canon.

This is my answer of trying to fill in the gap between the two movies. It's been forming in my mind for years, and changing shape as it has gone from my mind to virtual paper several times. Most recently it has become more a story, not completely, but mostly from Zira's side.

Reviews are very appreciated, but by no means feel obligated.

* * *

><p>As the hordes of hyenas and lionesses fought each other, a symphony of gnashing teeth and triumphant roaring echoed inside the hollowed-out enclosure. It wasn't the main cavern that housed the lion pride, but a smaller one along a descending pathway, carved in closer to the base of Pride Rock. Two lithe frames hid in the protective darkness of the cave, each with a small cub at their side. Despite having a young son in her care, Zira ached to be out there in the midst of the battle.<p>

Even the thick smell of smoke rising from the base of the rock-made shelter failed to persuade her different. The fire's relentless crackling seemed to have enhanced her drive to be out within the chaos. She was alert and her senses were all strained to pick up any note from her king. The last she had seen before retreating back to the cave was a large, unfamiliar lion interrupting Sarabi's punishment.

"I don't like it, Zira." The other female whispered, though her voice was amplified some degree by the stone walls on either side. She didn't sound fearful so much as she was hesitant, mostly out of the habit of playing second part to Zira.

"Stop it! The fighting is not here."

Zira snapped back in a less subtle fashion to her companion. Her skull motioned upwards, to all the painful sounds of battle going on above them.

"Scar will warn us if it moves closer. He will." She was very assured in her mate's responsibility to keep them safe. Her mate in every way except name, that is. He had never allowed her to officially take the place by his side. A truly great leader did not require someone ruling with them. They did, however, need someone with whom they could produced an heir. For this, she had been the one he had chosen.

Zira brought her paws to wrap around the cub at her side. He was barely a week old, and already a reflection of his father. At first they had thought it was luck on their side that they were given a son on their first try. Scar made it clear that he had no intention of leaving his kingdom to a female heir. So in theory, there laid a potential king between her paws. That was how it was supposed to be. Of course plans had changed since then. Plans always had a way of changing. She was a strong female; there were no doubts as far as this was concerned. However, when it was time for him to see their newborn, Scar was quick to admit that he was lacking the bands of steely muscle that typically decided who was top lion. While his brother's untimely demise gave him the position, it meant little when it came to genetics. She recalled the conversation they'd had.

"_A boy, it's what we desired."_

"_Yes, my heir. I suppose that's the reason for his weak frame..."_

"_Scar? He will make a fine prince..."_

"_NO! My heir will not be a weak lion, easily overthrown by anyone who challenges his right to be king. I won't have it!"_

"_You're right. What will we do then?"_

"_We'll find a rogue. One with features as dark as mine, but filled out with muscle. The first son he sires with you, we will raise as my chosen heir. To follow in my paw prints and become king."_

While she never had much enthusiasm for having some rogue's descendant, it was Scar's wishes. It was obvious to her how wise he was, and she would never hesitate to live by his desires. Her musings on past events faded from her mind, and the grip on the young one loosened so she was no longer cuddling his fragile body. The other lioness remained visibly uneasy, her own cub wrapped tight in her protective paws. She emitted a soft, rumbling purr in a steady rhythm. Not out of her own contentedness, but to soothe the cub. To create a feeling of calm in the middle of the storm that raged outside. She had many questions hovering in the silence that needed answering.

Questions about what was happening outside. It appeared that her friend didn't know much, but what Zira knew was still more than what she did. Her main concern was in the aftermath of the battle. It sounded most like a rebellion to her. Her nerves began to work harder, gnawing viciously at her insides with this thought. If the rebellion succeeded, where did that leave them? The two most loyal lionesses to Scar in the pride? If it meant moving back to their home pride, then so be it. That was not so much of a concern. The main worry was if the new ruler, whoever it would be, would allow their safe departure. Or was there to be a sentence for siding with a defeated king?

Their attention was quickly turned on an out of breath lion entering the chamber. Right away the pair tensed, staring fiercely to identify the emerging male. Zira's brow raised with interest as Scar's silhouette was revealed. She stood, ignoring her cub's whimpers due to the contact between them being broken.

"Go with Evitan; take the cubs back to your home pride." Scar's voiced was rushed, and he had to pause to catch his breath. "Hurry, and return with warriors. The hyenas are useless against Simba and the lionesses." That name clicked in Zira's mind, causing a slight crease in her brow. She'd heard it from the other lionesses before... Simba, the dead prince.

"Scar, we can-"

"Go!"

Scar cut short Zira's protest before turning and running back outside. It looked as though he were taking the path back upwards to the battle. The two lionesses exchanged looks varying between confusion and exasperation. Neither really knew what was happening. The cause for everything, or how they were supposed to find their old pride and return with warriors ready before this battle reached its end. Pivoting back around on her heels, Zira held her son by his scruff and once the other female was standing with her cub in her mouth, they exited the cavern. Fire raged all around, consuming the miniscule amount of vegetation that had been left. Zira led the way, moving down a pathway strewn with rocks, staying close to the inside of the pathway, to avoid crossing any stray flames that flickered nearby.

When they had made it completely past the fire and were clear to run, she stole a look back over her shoulder. The scene her red eyes caught was the last she would see of Pride Rock that night. She saw Scar and the other male, who she could only guess must be Simba, facing each other atop the great stone formation. Her gaze really wished to linger, to see what would happened further. The only thing breaking her away was remembering that Scar had given her a task to do. Zira turned away and continued on with Evitan towards the Sister-Pride.


End file.
